Seeing Green
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Callie does not like all the green that St. Patrick Day brings, but other peoples' hands on her wife, does not make a happy Arizona. Written for the St. Patrick's Day FIC Challenge/


**Title:** Seeing Green

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Callie does not like all the green that St. Patrick Day brings, but other peoples' hands on her wife, does not make a happy Arizona.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN:** Yay! Happy St. Patrick's Day.

Forgive my lack of knowledge on the holiday I'm from Cali and it's not big here but ay! Who cares ALL holidays are awesome! :D

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter ****( **link on pro) **account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

Callie stretched her tired body slowly a small frown gracing her lips as she feels the cold sheets beside her. Slowly she sits up looking towards the clock sitting on the nights stand next to the bed; it read 6 AM. Callie just groans slightly at the time and pulls herself out of bed towards the bathroom for a much needed shower to wake up.

As the hot water runs over her body releasing the small kinks in her muscles, her mind goes back to the cold spot in her bed. She was sure that her wife did not have to be to work until 8; she shrugs thinking that she could have gotten called in early as was usual for them both. Not thinking about the whereabouts of her wife her mind wanders to more mundane things: groceries needed to be bought, it was probably time to get a new bed, she missed her Sofia who was still with Mark and would be for the weekend.

Walking out of her room refreshed and dressed simply, she groans a look of displeasure taking over her features as she looks around her apartment. Green. That is all she sees is green everywhere it is like the Jolly Green Giant walked through as he vomited all over her apartment and she can not help but feel just a bit queasy looking at the green decorations that were thrown around the room.

'_Who decorates for Saint Patrick's Day?'_ she asks her self as she continues to look at the various things that are strewn about her home. Her lips twitch slightly seeing a little leprechaun holding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow on one of the walls. She rolls her eyes at this. _'Leave it to Arizona to find the one decoration for any holiday containing a rainbow._' She can not contain the small smile that takes over her face at the thought of her beautiful wife despite the putrid green that filled their home now.

She heads to the kitchen another smile taking over her features at the sight of the coffee pot with a sticky note attacked to it. It read:

Calliope,

Got called into work early, but I made the coffee! I set you out a little something on the counter to wear with your scrubs.

Love you and Happy St. Patrick's Day,

Arizona

Callie had a huge smile on her face as she read her wife's slightly messy handwriting; love swelled within her at the thoughtfulness of the small gesture and poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked over the counter and spotted a green top hat with a gold trim going around it. Her eyebrows rose as she stared incredulously at the offending item. '_How can Arizona think I can wear this to work?'_ she pokes it with her finger as if expecting it to be alive. Her lip pulls up in disgust at the green item she shakes her head as she hurriedly heads into her room to do some quick touch up makeup.

As she looks in the mirror she sees yet another note attached to it. Her brows furrow slightly as she takes the item off of the mirror to look at it. '_How much time did she have in the morning to make all these notes?' _she can not help but question as she read the words on the note.

Calliope,

I know I was pushing it with the hat, but a girl can dream! I got you a few things to wear I hope you will. They are in the top drawer on my side.

I love you,

Arizona

And please choose something I know you don't want to but please.

Callie groans out loud finding out that her wife left her more green things. She simply opens the drawer to humor her; still her lip turns up in disgust of the green that was contained in the drawer. An actual green long sleeved shirt like the countless ones she wore under her scrubs lay among the other small items in the drawer. She shakes her head at everything. Green just was not her color. She was badass and green little leprechauns and shamrocks were not badass. She shuts the drawer without much thought and begins the routine of getting ready for work.

When she stepped out of the door she to her apartment she was greeted by the sight of Mark, Sofia in a carrier that the older man wore. Callie's face broke out into a wide green at the sight of her beautiful little girl. She quickly leaned down to give her baby kisses and squeeze her little cheeks.

"Hey baby I missed you." She stood back up with one final cuddle to look at the man in front of her. Her nose scrunched at the olive colored shirt he wore and looked down finally taking notice of the small green bow in her daughter's hair and little four leaf clovers on the outfit she wore. She groaned internally at the sights. Continuing to look at the man that fathered her child, Callie raised a single slim eyebrow at the man looking pointedly to his shirt then down to their child.

A confused look took over the man's features at the look that he was receiving from the Latina. He looks at the woman before him for a second trying to understand why it was she was giving him that look. He looked down at himself then to the child cradled to his body. A smile took over his features eyes twinkling mischievously at the woman in front of him.

"Where's your green Cal?" at the other woman's continued silence his smug smile spread across his face showing off his teeth. "You know green panties don't really count unless you are planning on showing them to prove it." he smirked.

The perverted comment, although holding nothing in it, made Callie shudder in displeasure before answering irritatedly at the man as they stepped off of the elevator. "I'm not wearing any green, Mark." Her answer was not much more than a growl.

"Well, you know, since your not wearing green I guess that means I get to pinch you." He smiled at his friend reaching over to pinch the woman on her arm.

"If you come near me with those fingers I will break each one you have individually, Sloan." Mark's fingers stopped half-way between himself and her arm at the threatening tone she took. He looked at her, but quickly decided against … her; his arm feel limply against his side as they neared the doors to the hospital.

"Gees Torres it's tradition what if someone else decides they are going to pinch you?" he asks glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She seemed to think about it only a moment before answering. "We are adults: surgeons, no one is going to be trying to pinch me as if they were in grade school Mark." She rolled her eyes at the idea of grown adults acting so childishly toward one another.

"I guess." He answered not seemingly to be convinced as he stepped off the elevator to drop Sofia off at daycare for the day. Callie leaned down giving her daughter a kiss before the man waked off.

**[Bleep]**

Callie leaned against a nurses' station on the peds floor slightly frustrated at the amount of pinches she actually received during the day. She came up to her wife's floor in hopes of having her spirits lifted by the sight of her beautiful loving wife. But as she leaned against the desk looking down at the nurse sitting behind it, she could not help feeling that her hopes of seeing her wife soon would be dashed at the look the nurse had developed on her face.

The nurse hung up developing an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Dr. Torres, but Dr. Robbins is in an emergency surgery right now and wont be out for another several hours."

Callie sighed at the information as she tried her best to give the woman a smile, but knowing she was failing. "It's okay thank you."

Callie turned to leave, but as she walked away the nurse called out: "Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Dr. Torres." The words caused Callie to cringe internally and walk away faster as she took notice of the various decorations that littered the whole of the floor. Every green item she saw made her that much more frustrated with the ridiculous holiday.

She huffed as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator hoping for the usual holiday crazies to start breaking some bones soon so she could get something good out of her day.

**[Bleep]**

Arizona smiled as she scrubbed out of another successful surgery. Today had been a great day despite her early morning arrival. She glanced at the time as she felt some of the energy drain from her as the high from her surgery would surely be ending soon. Deciding a quick cup of coffee would make her feel all the more better she finished scrubbing out as fast as she could while still being thorough and left the room.

The coffee in the attendings' lounge just did not seem appealing after a successful day and thinking she deserved a reward anyways she headed for the coffee cart to grab a cup of some delicious freshly made coffee.

Arizona inhaled the aroma that was wafting from the cup that she held in her hand, a smile lighting up her face as she took the first drink. An appreciative groan left her lips as it slid down her throat. Coffee was always a great pick me up, but right now she was really missing her wife whom she had not seen since before she had left so she decided to make a stop by the ortho floor to see her beautiful wife.

Callie leaned tiredly against the wall as she looked through a chart. Be careful what you wish for never rang more true to the Latina than it had today. Green. It was all she saw when she closed her eyes. Many bar accidents had occurred because of lousy judgment and green beer; Callie rolled her eyes. Whatever genius thought it was a great idea to play pillow fights using barstools should seriously have their brains checked.

The OR had been littered with many bar patrons that were of course drunk, despite the early hour, and drunk people were always so pleasant and cooperative (note the sarcasm). She rolled her eyes at it. Just another reason to not like the day: green, pinching, barstool fights. Callie rolled her neck in order to get the kinks out and shut her eyes leaning her head against the cool wall letting her mind rest for just a moment.

Arizona frowned slightly seeing her wife look so tired. She slowly walked up from down the hall stopping when a nurse approached Callie from the opposite way. She could not tell what the other woman was saying, but what ever the words were they must have been hilarious if the reaction her wife was giving was any indication. She could not help the smile that took up her own features at the sound of her wife's beautiful laughter and slowly started to make her way towards the pair.

The nurse's arm set on her wife's forearm caused her to faulter in her steps slightly, but she quickly shrugged it off and continued. But that hand moved up that arm and over an elbow directly to her wife's waist where it gave what she assumed was a squeeze causing the Latina to jump. A few words were exchanged as Arizona stood slightly paralyzed to the spot before she shook slightly when her wife looked in her direction.

The met each other in the middle; Callie had a huge smile on her face at the sight of her wife coming to see her. It was just what she needed, but as soon as she got close to her, Callie knew something was wrong. Her usually bubbly wife only held a small smile on her face and did not initiate a conversation like she usually did. Thinking that perhaps the surgery the blonde had been in early when she went up to the blonde had not gone well she directed her wife into a near by on call room.

Callie sat on the small bed pulling Arizona on it with her; her eyes scanned her wife's face concerniadley as she gently pulled a compliant Arizona into her arms to be held in silence for just a moment. Neither of them spoke; Callie brushed her fingers through blonde curls as a head lay against her chest. It was peaceful, but Arizona could feel the jealousy of another person touching what was rightfully hers coursing through her body.

Finally the jealousy exploded out. "Who was that woman that had her hands all over you; and don't tell me you don't know or there wasn't because I saw her Calliope and I think I deserve an explanation." It came out rushed but solid. Her eyes searched the face before her.

Callie adopted a confused expression at the words that had just come tumbling out of her wife's mouth so suddenly. She scanned the blonde's features trying to figure out just what she was talking about. Her head tilted to the side as she thought. A look of understanding brightened her face. "You mean Stacy? She pinched me because I'm not wearing green." Callie indicated to her body with her hands. "Apparently no one is an adult anymore." She rolled her eyes.

Arizona stared at her wife jealousy in no way dissipating at the fact that other people had even touched her wife even for something as silly as a pinch. This body was hers! She looked her wife up and down taking note that she was in fact not wearing any green. '_Typical'_ she thought. Her mind finally focused in on one part of the exchange between the two. "Why was she rubbing your arm? Couldn't she have just pinched you?" she tried to keep her voice casual, but the eyebrow raise was a clear indication that she had not done so.

"She apologized," she answered slowly and carefully "and rubbed my arm because I had been pinch by just about everyone today."

Arizona pursed her lips in thought letting the information sit in her mind, but the image of that hand on her wife's arm and hearing her wife laugh so freely with someone else still stirred the green eyed monster within her. "Why were you laughing then?" it came out without even her own consent and she had to look away.

A smirk lifted Callie's lips as she finally understood what the problem was and she honestly liked it. "I laughed because I had to or else I would have screamed honestly." Arizona turned to see if the answer was true but was met by a knowing smirk that made her body tingle. "Are you jealous Arizona?" the question was asked lightly almost teasingly and Arizona did not want to admit that it was true so chose to stay quiet. Taking note of her wife's silence Callie decided to play along. "Okay well I guess I need to get back out there; going to have to face the many pinches that await me sooner or later." she started to get up but a hand on her thigh forced her to stay put.

She turned her attention to the woman sitting next to her. Blue eyes that had turned a few shades darker stared back into her own brown. Callie could feel her body react to being looked at so possessively by her wife and almost moaned out loud.

"You are mine to pinch." Arizona practically growled out before slamming her lips to the soft ones of her surprised wife. It only took a moment for Callie's surprised lips to begin to move with those of her wife's. Arizona forcefully shoved her tongue into her wife's warm mouth swirling and exploring it as she pushed Callie's body back into the matters as she moved to hover above her.

When they broke apart taking in much needed oxygen, Arizona ripped Callie's scrub top away from her body making quick work of her own and bra. She kissed her wife's lips possessively once again as her hands trailed down her wife's womanly body. Palming one bra clad breast with one hand, Arizona reached behind the laying woman expertly unsnapping and removing the offending garment.

Their lips once again separated only so Arizona could kiss down a tan neck licking and biting on her exploration. Callie moaned loudly as Arizona bite a tender spot on her neck, her body hummed in pleasure of being taken; she reached up to massage two beautiful breasts in her own hands. Arizona bit down hard at the moan, groaning and arching as Callie began to massage her breast.

Arizona sat up hurriedly kicking off her shoes before leaning back down and taking a hardened nipple in her mouth. She sucked gently reaching up to pinch the other, Callie's back arched off the bed at the sensations pushing her breast further into her wife as she let out a low groan of appreciation. Her hips started to rise of their own accord as her wife let her tongue drag down her body toward the top of scrub pants, but at the last second Arizona moved back up Callie's body slamming their lips together where she won the fight for dominance rather easily.

Pulling away from the kiss with a plump lips still between her teeth, Arizona looked down at her panting wife. The lust she felt was evident in those dark, almost black now, eyes that stared back up at her waiting. "You're mine." Her voice was demanding, claiming, it caused a flood of moisture to rush between Callie's thighs. She whimpered nodding her head. "Say it Calliope."

Callie shuddered finding the way her wife spoke her name utterly amazing and such a turn on at the moment. She answered. "I am yours Arizona, all yours." The words made Arizona smile brightly done at her still half naked wife dimples popping, before her eyes landed on a set of perky breast staring back up at her. Her hips ground down on the ones below her automatically. Both woman groaned loudly at the friction it caused.

Needing more and quick, Arizona stripped Callie of her remaining clothes as well as herself. Her eyes drank in the sight of the exposed skin of her wife and she could feel the need to claim Callie build within her at the sight. Their lips met again in a heated dance of tongue and teeth as Arizona lay comfortably between her wife's legs.

Arizona's lips trailed down a neck leaving kisses along the way as her hands trailed up toned legs and thighs. Callie lifted her hips already ready for more as Arizona's lips locked around a pebbled nipple and her fingers found moist lips causing both women to groan loudly. Her fingers gently explored her wife's moist folds coating her fingers in slick juices lifting up she looked down into the face of the woman below her. Callie's eyes were closed in pleasure as her hips continued to move trying to gain more friction. Watching her wife's reactions, Arizona slammed two fingers into her wife's opening without warning.

Callie's loud moan could be heard throughout the small room as Arizona started a quick pace taking claim to what was hers. Her lips attacked a nipple as her fingers pumped in and out of Callie's tight opening. With each thrust of fingers Callie let out a small moan meeting it with her own thrusting. She could already feel her fast approaching orgasm coming from being taken so possessively by the woman she was in love with. Her legs quickly wrapped around Arizona's waist.

Sensing that Callie was close Arizona swiped her thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves with her thumb each time she pushed her fingers into her wife. Looking down at the woman below her the possessive feeling within her began to rear its head again. Her bit on her wife's shoulder as she thrust into her hand with her hips trying to get her fingers to go impossibly deeper. "Tell me who you belong to." Callie was unable to answer only being able to moan out, but this did not satisfy the blonde's needs "Tell" she punctuated the word with a particulary hard thrust. "Me" again another hard thrust this one accompanied with a bite on the neck.

Callie moaned loudly "I'm…oh god…I'm your…baby…I'm yours Arizona…just oh…I belong to you Arizona!" the last bit came out loudly riding a moan. A satisfied feeling rushed through the blonde's body upon hearing the words from her wife and she quickly descended down her heaving body replacing her thumb with her skilled tongue as she continued to pump her fingers into her wife. It only took a second before Callie's walls began to spasm around her fingers pulling them in deliciously. Callie groaned loudly through her peak, whole body shuddering until finally it collapsed back onto the bed limply. Arizona took the time to lick up all her wife's delicious essence before making her way back up leaving kisses along the way.

Arizona straddled her wife as she blinked lazily back up at her a goofy smile taking over her features. Arizona ground down into her wife and watched as Callie's eyes darkened almost instantly. She needed to come and fast; knowing exactly what she wanted, Arizona moved her body upwards so that her center was hovering above her wife's glorious mouth: today was not a day for teasing.

Taking the hint, Callie let her skilled tongue slide through her wife's dripping folds enjoying her taste emenstly. She reached up holding her wife's ass to keep her in place as she devored the delicious pussy before her. "Oh god Callie." Those words just made Callie all the more determined to get her wife to the pleasure that she had just experienced.

She dove her tongue deep within her wife's tight hole wiggling it around before taking it out and letting it slide along her slit up until it circled her clit going back down only to repeat the process again and again. She knew she was driving her wife insane and she loved it the sound of Arizona losing control always brought her great pleasure add the fact that the blonde was currently ridding her face and she could almost come again.

She gently slid a finger into Arizona's slick hole as her tongue moved to focus on her bundle of nerves. She flicked her tongue over the slightly engorged bundle as her wife began to ride the finger that was within her. Callie quickly added a second finger feeling her wife's orgasm fast approaching she began to like and suck the bundle of nerves into her mouth faster as her fingers pumped furiously into that tight opening she had grown to love so much.

The walls around her fingers slammed and Arizona let out a loud cry body shuddering above her and a fresh wave of wetness coated her fingers. The blonde slumped falling to the side of her wife, she layed there trying to get her breathing under control. Her body hummed from the amazing climax she had just experienced; she snuggled up to her wife on the small bed.

"I can definitely see myself becoming a fan of green because this shade looks absolutely wonderful on you." Callie smiled at her wife.

Arizona kissed her wife's cheek before snuggling into her side once again. "Mmm…" she hummed her agreeme, "But you are definitely only mine to touch…or pinch" she added as she began to doze off, Callie just smiled before following suite not caring about what lie outside the small doors of the on call room.

Callie's last thought before falling asleep was: _'I could really learn to like this holiday after all.' _


End file.
